


Knock at the Door

by atriursa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, Mention of Injury/Blood, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriursa/pseuds/atriursa
Summary: When Paz knocks, you're in for a long night. Usually full of messy, steamy sex that left you unable to walk the next day.Tonight was a little different.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Knock at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr at fett-djarin.tumblr.com !

When Paz visited, you knew you were in for a long night.

Usually a long night of steamy, messy sex that left you unable to walk straight the next day.

Tonight was a little different.

There was a heavy rap on your door that startled you awake from where you had been dozing on and off while watching holodramas. You pushed yourself up, nearly running to the door at the knock again. You pulled it open, expecting Paz, but you were surprised--it was Paz, but he had a hand pressed to his side, over the thick leather and padded cloth that covered where the beskar didn’t, and he leaned heavily against the doorframe to your apartment.

“Hey,  _ mesh’la _ ,” Paz greeted you, voice strained. Dark red seeped around his gloves.

“ _ Paz!” _ You grabbed his elbow, wiggling under his arm in an attempt to support some of his weight. Like you could do much for a heavy artillery Mandalorian warrior easily weighing 300 pounds with the armor on, but you would try.

You stumbled into your apartment, kicking the door shut behind you. Paz’s massive frame dwarfed your own and he leaned heavily on you, which never happened even when the big Mandalorian showed up injured. Then again, no injury before seemed as serious as this one. He collapsed on to your couch with a groan, hand still pressed tight to the wound on his side.

You scrambled to your fresher, pulling out the medkit you kept stocked for cases like this--albeit, it was only a medkit, and you weren’t a medic or properly prepared to deal with an injury more than a shallow blaster burn. You knelt on the floor next to the couch, encouraging him to let you remove the blue-painted beskar plates, laying them aside on the floor. You frowned the blaster residue and new scuffs on them.

"Paz." You placed your hand over his, pressed against his side.

He grunted in response.

"Let me see," you urged him to move his hand and you sucked in a tight breath at the ragged wound in the flesh of his side. "What happened?" You couldn't stop your horrified whisper.

"Vibroblade. Didn't--" he huffed. "Didn't see him behind me." His voice was raspy.

You cut away what you could of the fabric--the less damaged sections proving too thick for your little scissors.  _ Stars, how was he still standing? _ It wasn't too long, but it was deep.

Paz breathed a deep sigh, seemingly relaxing into your couch.

"Hey, hey, stay awake. Paz, stay with me," you shook his arm, making him groan. "I know. But you can't sleep. Not yet."

The medkit tipped, spilling its contents across the ground.  _ A bacta shot. _ It was small, not enough to close the whole wound, but enough to help. At the very least, slow the bleeding and ease the pain. It was your best starting point.

"Paz, I'm gonna give you a shot, okay? Don't punch me," you said, trying to be as gentle as possible. He hissed, large fists clenching as you administered the shot. When you smeared bacta gel along the raw edges, his heavy hand landed on your shoulder, squeezing hard enough to make you wince. The shot had slowed the bleeding like you had hoped, so the remaining gel should do the trick for the rest...so you laid a patch over it, and now all you could do was wait. A wound of that size would take a few days to heal without stronger bacta or a professional medic's care, but as long as Paz didn't  **_die_ ** \-- _ in your apartment! _ \--you knew he would be okay.

He better be, because how in the hells would you explain the corpse of a Mandalorian hunter on your couch.

“Fierfek,” Paz grumbled. You nudged the spilled medkit supplies out of the way with your leg, scooting closer on your knees and laying your head on his thigh, beskar cool against your cheek. Paz murmured your name. His hand came up, stroking over your hair and cheek, helmet rolled to the side so he could look at you. “Thank you.”

You caught his hand, twining your fingers together. “Of course.” You shuffled closer, so you could press your forehead to his helmet in a gentle Keldabe kiss. “Feeling better?”

“Now that the imminent threat of death has passed, yes.” Good, he must not be lying if his sarcastic dry humor was already making a reappearance. “You look good on your knees for me,  _ mesh’la _ .”

“ _ Paz. _ ”

He chuckled, then winced as his side ached. You tutted, smoothing your hand across his chest in a soothing gesture. You could feel his eyes on you through the dark T-visor of his helmet.

“Can you blame me?” He tapped you under the chin with his forefinger, thumb rolling over your lower lip. You rolled your eyes good-naturedly, pushing to your feet and planting a kiss on his helmet. He caught you around the hips, tugging you down on top of him. You squawked in indignation, terrified of hurting him, but he maneuvered you in a way that you fell on his uninjured side, half on top of his broad body and sandwiched between him and the back of your couch.

“Don’t hurt yourself!”

“Don’t insult me,  _ cyar’ika, _ ” Paz chuckled. His touch swept down your spine and he palmed a handful of your ass. “Was looking forward to seeing you...not exactly like this.” You were no match for the strength of the heavy artillery Mandalorian, so you resigned yourself to your fate of cuddling. Not that you minded, but you also couldn’t help but worry over the freshly-dressed wound on his side. Instead, you settled into his side, laying your head on his chest, which was currently free of beskar--a rare occurrence outside of your bed.

He continued to massage your asscheek, occasionally dipping dangerously lower and brushing against your clothed pussy from behind. You couldn’t help but squirm against him, feeling the spark of arousal flutter to life in your belly. He hummed, pulling you tighter against him, and you were practically sprawled across his chest. One of his thick thighs pressed between yours and you bit your lip to smother your sharp gasp. Your hands curled into fists in his undershirt.

Paz hummed, adjusting his body--probably would give the excuse of getting more comfortable--but it pressed the firm muscle of his thigh harder against you. It drew a little whine from you and he chuckled darkly. He used his hold on your hips to press you down, dragging your cunt against his thigh.

“Something you like there,  _ mesh’la _ ?” You could hear the grin in his voice.

Paz had been so serious when you first met. Gruff, intimidating...he towered over you, and honestly scared you half to death with his looming silent warrior persona, but once you two had worked together for a bit and you grew more comfortable with each other, he turned into a giant goofball. Sometimes when he put on his serious-scary-Mandalorian front when dealing with a quarry you forgot that that was how most people knew Paz. Nobody got to see the warmth underneath.

Right now, though, the way the muscle of his thigh dragged against your clit through your pants sent sparks dancing up your spine.

“Y-you’re hurt...don’t--” your breath left you and you stuttered as he rocked your hips down.

“Guess you’ll have to be on top, then, huh?”

You felt heat fill your face, wetness pooling in your underwear. You tugged the cloth covering his neck to the side so you could suck a mark into his skin, feeling the rumble of his groan under your lips. He smelled good, something earthy and the tang of plasma and something uniquely  _ Paz _ . His thick arousal pressed into your thigh as you rocked against him.

“Kiss me?” Your voice was high, far needier than you wanted to seem. You pressed your nose into his neck, rubbing your thigh against his erection, which made him buck and growl. He paused, focusing on your face, and you obediently, deliberately shut your eyes, holding still. After a few moments you felt him shift around, and then warm breath was ghosting across your face and a hot tongue traced your lower lip.

You opened for him with a whimper, and Paz immediately turned it filthy, his tongue sliding into your mouth and tasting yours, swallowing all of the sweet little noises you made. His hand curled into your hair, guiding your head to where he wanted it, lips caressing yours and deepening the kiss. It was wet, hot, and made your core ache for more.

“Please,” you whispered.

He broke away from you with a huff of laughter. He lowers his helmet back in place and taps your chin, telling you you could open your eyes. “What was that, pretty thing? You’re beggin’ already and we just got started.”

He worked his hands under the waistband of your shorts, running down the front of your panties and brushing over your clit. You moaned as he began stroking soft circles over the cloth. You whined his name when he nudged your panties to the side and ran his thick fingers through your dripping slit, teasing lightly at your entrance.

You groaned at the loss of his fingers, but he tipped them up under his helmet and your eyes snapped shut out of instinct. You knew he was licking them clean and you shuddered on top of him. He was suddenly encouraging you to lift your hips and tugged your pants and panties down in one motion. You straddled his waist, his erection now pressed right to your weeping slit and giving you some much needed friction, but still nearly not enough.

You squirmed on top of him, rocking your hips down, the cold beskar of his codpiece sending a shock through you. He chuckled at your neediness.

“Calm down, baby. Gotta get you ready first.” His deep voice purring underneath you made you clench around nothing. He pulled his gloves off, fingers returning to your cunt, dipping down to your entrance. Paz slid two knuckle-deep into your wet heat, making you whine at the stretch.  _ Fuck _, his fingers were thick. Nothing in comparison to his cock though. He always took time to get you ready for him. He would be rough anywhere else you wanted him to be, but sometimes you wished he would just sink you down on his cock and _ make _ you take it, make that stretch bite and ache that much more brightly.

You tipped forward onto his chest, mouthing at his neck as the heel of his palm ground against your clit, his fingers curling into that bright spot inside you that made your legs tremble around him.

“You’re  _ needy. _ So wet for me,  _ cyar’ika. _ ”

Your voice wavered as you answered, “Yeah,  _ I’m _ the needy one, when you came here hurt and practically pulled me on top of you as soon as--” you yelped as his large hand laid a sharp smack on your ass, massaging the sting into a radiating warmth that made you want more. His fingers pressed into you faster, your nails digging in through his undershirt. Oh, that tightness was building inside you, shivers dancing up your spine as Paz brought you higher and higher. The way the heel of his palm rolled just right against your clit was driving you towards the edge, mouth falling open with a desperate whimper.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” His voice was gruff, dropped even lower and you felt the rumble of it bones-deep.

“ _More, _ more, please--” You wiggled on top of him, trying to grind your hips down just so in time with the movement of his hand. He stopped altogether and you let out a frustrated noise.

“ _ Please, Paz _ , please make me cum,” you whined into his neck, biting lightly and soothing it over with your tongue. “Let me cum on your hand.”

He clicked his tongue at you, and your pussy clenched around his fingers, still inside you. “You beg so prettily. Should I let you? Or should I make you beg some more?”

You let out a desperate moan, shaking your head where your face was buried at the juncture of his shoulder. “Been good, Paz,  _ please _ ….”

He hummed, seemingly mulling it over. “You  _ have _ been good, sweet girl.” His fingers began moving again, thrusting in and out of you at a languid pace. It wasn’t fast, but it hit that spot deep inside you that made you see stars. “Go on then. Cum on my fingers.” You let out a relieved groan, which quickly turned into a high-pitched noise when he abruptly thrust his fingers deep, grinding his hand against your clit.  _ Oh, fuck. _

He did it again, and again, picking up speed each time, until you were quivering around him. His voice was rough, low and dark in your ear, and it felt like he reached in your body and grabbed your orgasm right out of you when he demanded that you  _ cum, _ **_now_ ** _. _

It spread warmth from your core, down your legs and up your back, toes curling and legs shaking. His fingers continued moving in and out of you slowly, gently working you through the waves of pleasure while you clenched around him, until you jolted, riding the fine razor’s edge of overstimulation. The obscene slick noise as he pulled his fingers from you made you whimper, core clenching around nothing.

His fingers prodded at your lips, and it was his turn to let out a moan when you took them in your mouth, licking them clean and tasting yourself. You sucked on his fingers, running your tongue along every ridge and dip like it was his cock in your mouth instead. He pulled his spit-soaked fingers from your mouth, moving down to undo his codpiece and fling it aside.. “Filthy girl.”

His thick erection slid through your folds. You sighed, rolling your hips, coating him in your slick.  _ Shit,  _ he was big. He always made sure you were prepared beforehand, but were you ever really completely prepared? You braced yourself on your knees and lifted your hips. Paz guided himself to your soaked entrance and you sucked in a harsh breath at the first stretch around the head of his cock. You’ve taken him before, dozens of times, but each time it felt like he would never fit completely. The push of his cock through your cunt, inch by inch, made your legs begin to shake as you took him deeper. He reached that spot deep inside of you, pressed right against the patch of nerves that sent raw electricity through you. You sank down on him slowly, little fretful noises pulled from your throat, as his hands ran up and down your sides in a soothing motion.

“There you go, baby, look at that,” he breathed out as your hips came flush with his. He ran his hand down your tummy, pressing lightly just above your pubic bone, making the tight fit of his cock in you even sharper, pulling a wrecked moan from you. “Yeah? Feel me right here?” His thumb stroked teasing lines below your bellybutton, and you clenched around him, making another noise at the feeling of him so deep inside you. “Take me so well,  _ mesh’la _ ,  _ fuck. _ ”

You tentatively rocked your hips, lifting up an inch and slowly coming back down.  _ Fuck, _ that feeling was devastating. You wouldn’t last long. Paz’s hands settled on your hips, encouraging you to rise up on your knees and drop back down. It started slow, letting you adjust to the feeling of him inside you, but his grip became more demanding. You may have been on top, but Paz was in control; lifting and pulling you down like you weighed nothing. You leaned forward slightly, now thrusting back into him, and you almost shrieked at the new angle.

This way, each thrust of his cock in your wet heat drilled that sensitive spot inside you with deadly precision. His touch was greedy, working you faster and harder, the slick sounds of your wetness dripping out of you and coating his cock only easing the way he filled you. The sound of skin meeting skin made you pulse around him and he bit out a rough groan at a particularly tight squeeze of your pussy around him. His breathing was coming faster and you were nearly boneless in his arms, head tipped back in pleasure.

“Fuck, you gonna cum again, pretty baby?” One of his large palms gripped your ass, pressing tight enough you knew you would have five fingertip-sized circular bruises tomorrow. You nodded wordlessly, and he took the opportunity to thrust up into you, wrenching a loud moan from your throat. His other hand dipped down to rub fast little circles over your clit, pulling you roughly down into him. Sparks of electricity ran though you and you seized up tight, reaching that high and being thrown right off it. Your orgasm wracked through your entire body, pulling a sound from Paz like he had been punched as you pulsed around him, impossibly tighter.

The debilitating waves of ecstasy washed over you, making you tremble in his grasp. Paz pulled you down to his chest and wrapped his arms around you, holding you while you squirmed and shook. You bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he thrust into you hard, cumming deep with a gravelly growl of your name. His warm release in you made you shudder again, clinging tightly to him. Your chest heaved, catching your breath, eyes closed with exhaustion.

“Keep your eyes closed,  _ cyare _ .” Paz murmured in your ear. You nodded, cheek squished against his chest, tucked under his chin. You felt his soft lips caress your hairline, then your cheeks, and you tilted your head up for a sweet kiss to your lips. Paz shifted under you and you made a noise of discontent, clinging closer to him.

“Lay with me,” he said.

You sighed, settling in, hitching a breath at the way it shifted his cock still inside your sensitive core. “Like I could move anyway.” Good thing he was a space heater.

Paz just chuckled, wrapping his big arms around you, holding you to his chest. “Get some rest.”

“You should too,” you mumbled, closing your eyes, pressing a final kiss into his skin.


End file.
